To hurt and to heal
by cein
Summary: They nearly didn't find Ianto in time.implied but non graphic slash


Title: To hurt and to heal

Author: Ceindreadh

Characters/Pairing: Owen, Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-15/T

Summary: Looking for Ianto, but will they find him in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Torchwood characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.

Notes: Unbeta'ed, just a scene that got into my head and wouldn't leave. Slash, but nothing graphic.

-------------------------

They nearly didn't find Ianto in time.

Owen and Jack had searched their way through almost every inch of the alien's lair. A task made all the more difficult by the fact that it was growing increasingly unstable. Tosh had warned them over their earpieces that another ten minutes and their only exit would be sealed off. Jack had cut her off without a word, knowing that he wasn't leaving without Ianto.

Jack had ordered Owen to leave, saying that there was no point both of them getting trapped. Owen had told him in no uncertain terms to fuck off, that Ianto was more likely to need a doctor than a shag when they found him, and had continued the search.

Time was running out when they finally located Ianto, and not just for their means of escape. The aliens holding Ianto captive had barely hit the ground, dead from Jack's gun, before Owen was running forward, unstraping Ianto from the table where he was held.

"Shit, shit, shit," swore Owen, running a hand held scanner over Ianto's still form. "Those fucking bastards." He yanked a handful of wires, disconnecting Ianto from the alien's machines.

"Ianto, can you hear me?" said Jack, one eye on the door as he squeezed Ianto's hand. A low moan of pain was the only response. To Owen, Jack said, "How bad is it?" Seeing the bruising already evident on Ianto's skin, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear a response.

"Not good," said Owen, in a low voice. "Blood pressure's low, he could be bleeding internally…"

"Then we'd better get him out of here." Jack slid one arm under Ianto's back, ready to scoop him up, only to be stopped by Owen. "What? We don't have much time to get out of here."

"Yeah, but the state he's in, you try carrying him out the way we came in…he's too weak Jack, the shock could kill him…" Owen looked around, "Maybe if we rig up a stretcher…" He looked back at Jack and Ianto and his jaw dropped open. "What the fuck?"

The cause of Owen's reaction was the sight of Jack, his hands holding Ianto's head steady as his mouth fastened over Ianto's lips.

"Harkness! This is not the time or the place for you to have a snog!" Owen tried futilely to push Jack away.

It could have been seconds or maybe minutes later when Jack pulled away from a suddenly gasping Ianto, who sat up on the table clutching at him. Ianto's face was still pale but he was certainly much more alert than he had been a few minutes earlier.

"What the fuck?" Owen checked the readings again, even taking Ianto's pulse manually to confirm the accuracy of the scanner.

"I'll explain later," said Jack, one arm around Ianto's back, the other under his knees as he scooped the Welshman up from the table. "Now, we run!"

There was no argument from Owen as he grabbed his gun and followed Jack to safety.

-------------------

'Later' was as they waited a safe distance away from the alien lair for Gwen to bring the SUV round. Ianto was carefully wrapped up in Jack's greatcoat to keep him warm.

"So, why the fuck did you never mention that you've got that 'kiss of life' deal going on?" asked Owen, as he checked Ianto's pulse yet again. "Cause you know that sort of thing could have been bloody useful oh, I don't know, any bloody time one of us got on the wrong end of a Weevil!"

Jack shrugged, but before he could say anything, Ianto spoke up weakly, "Be…because he didn't want…want you begging for a snog…every time you came in with a hangover."

"Oy! I'd have to be at death's bloody door to even think of snogging you!" said Owen. "Mind you, it does explain one thing…"

"And what's that?" asked Jack, one hand still entwined with Ianto's as it had been since they had reached safety.

"All that snogging youze pair are at, no wonder teaboy never gets a bloody cold!"

-----------------------

The End


End file.
